This invention generally relates to electrolytic oxygen generators and more particularly to oxygen generators designed for use aboard submarines.
Electrolytic gas generators commonly include an electrolytic pressure vessel; an electrode assembly supported within the pressure vessel; and an appropriate electrolyte disposed within the pressure vessel for providing electrolytic contact between the anode and cathode elements. A membrane means is provided between the cathode and anode elements so that when a voltage difference is applied between the electrodes, the gasses produced at different electrodes are precluded from mixing. Examples of electrolytic gas generators are generally set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,928,783; 3,305,458; 3,382,167; 3,933,614; 4,042,481; and 4,113,601.
One type of oxygen generator currently being used aboard submarines is the Treadwell electrolytic generator. The individual cells of the Treadwell generator essentially comprise a wire-basket cathode wrapped with two layers of asbestos cloth and sealed within an outer metallic pressure vessel which serves as the anode. An asbestos membrane is positioned between the anode and the cathode to separate the oxygen and hydrogen gasses produced at the respective electrodes. However, severe operating conditions occurring within the electrolytic cells have been found to cause rapid decay and degradation of the asbestos membrane and the electrode screens, thereby resulting in the inefficient production of oxygen and hydrogen gasses.